You Are My Light, Kisara
by white pedal
Summary: Priest Seto has become wrried and doubtful since Bakura showed up at the palace. While he questions his own abilities, a white hair girl he knew as a child consoles him. Based off of zelka94's picture on DA. Mizushipping oneshot.


_**I've been a Blueshipping fan for a while and thought I should write this as a purge. This was inspired by a picture made by the DA artist "zelka94" titled "You are my Light, Kisara"and it is gorgeous and it is the cover for this story! **_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Seto was off for the evening from the pharaohs court. He was exhausted after discussing with the other members about Bakura and how to stop him before he wreaked havoc on the Egyptian streets again.

He was still contemplating everything that's happened ever since the pharaoh's coronation. First his new king's life was threatened by a psychotic thief who then told them that the previous king, pharaoh Akunomkanon, had his village slaughtered and dared to call him a murderer and defiled his grave and showed the pharaoh his father's corpse and was laughing about it. Seto was absolutely disgusted by the thought of it and how Bakura would do such a horrible thing to his king and disrespected Akunomkanon's grave.

He went to his room and went to his bed, he took off his head-dress and then started to remove his blue robes. He was only in his under garments with his gold bracelets on his wrists and a gold earring on his left ear, he went over to a bowl full of water near his bed splashed his face. He felt the cool liquid stream down his face and to his chest and started to relax, he sighed as he bent over on the shelf.

"This is a disaster," Seto said to himself, "Just as I thought things were finally going well for Egypt, that wretched thief Bakura had to cause more grief for us."

"..Seto?"

Seto perked up as he heard a female voice, he turned his head and saw a white-haired woman at his door.

"Kisara?" Seto said in surprise.

Kisara was a peasant girl who Seto found only days before the pharaoh's coronation. She had pale white hair, light skin that was like fresh milk and bright sapphire eyes that almost seemed unnatural. He found her when the villagers were throwing rocks at her because of her unusual features as white hair was uncommon and, according to local legends, the sign of a bad omen. Most of the villagers accused Kisara of being a Greek woman because of her Caucasian like appearance and believed she was sent by the Greeks to spy on Egypt as the two countries were not on good terms with each other due to cultural differences.

Of course this isn't the first time Kisara and Seto met. When they were younger Seto was riding on his horse and found Kisara being held captive by slave owners, he snuck into the camp and freed Kisara from her prison and helped her escape. It was the last time they saw each other.

When they met again in the village, Seto demanded that the guards bring her back to the palace and give her food and water and threatened the villagers who harmed her that if they proceed to attack her again there will be consequences for their actions. While Kisara was injured, she made a full recovery and was in bed for two days and had enough energy to leave the bedroom.

Kisara walked towards Seto with concern in her blue eyes, "Seto, are you alright?" she asked.

Seto stood up. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"You sound distressed, are you certain?" she asked.

Seto sighed and looked away a bit from the white-haired woman, showing irritation and worry, "...Well, today something happened."

Kisara blinked, "What happened?"

"...A thief barged into the palace, and he has declared war on our king. He said that our previous pharaoh, king Akunomkanon, had ruined his life by slaughtering a village that I didn't even know existed. And now he wants to kill our new pharaoh as "atonement" for our previous pharaoh's "sin".

Kisara went wide-eyed by what Seto, which was then suddenly replaced by a sad one, "...It's Bakura, isn't it?"

It was Seto's turn to be wide-eyed as he heard Kisara's confession, "What!? You know him!?" he exclaimed.

Kisara nodded, "I do...well I never talked to him...but I saw him commit murder before...with his Ka Diabound."

"...Murder?" Seto said in almost a whisper with shock.

"Yes...he killed an army of a thousand men with Diabound. He is full of pure hatred, his Ka gets its power from his anger...I witnessed it days after you helped me escape from my captors. And I felt an unholy presence when I saw him...and at least now I know why I felt unhinged a while ago."

"...You mean...you sensed him?" Seto asked.

"...Yes," Kisara answered, "Something inside me told me that danger was near...and now I know that it was Bakura, this is just the beginning."

Seto had a grimace look on his face, he knew that Kisara was right. This was the beginning and Bakura wasn't going to stop until blood was shed, and it would be the pharaohs. He was that dangerous and insane to do anything at this point.

Seto sat on his bed and held his head, "What will I do?"

Kisara went to Seto and sat next to him, "Seto, there is no need to worry. I know you will be able to stop this madness."

"But how?" Seto asked, "His Ka rivals that of Ra himself, and he dared to disrespect the grave of king Akunomkanon and bring his corpse to his own son. How can I or anyone else stop him?"

"...Because I believe in you."

Seto looked at Kisara in surprise. Kisara placed a gentle hand on Seto's cheek and he laid upon her hand with a welcoming expression. Seto the realized what he was doing and quickly took his head off of her hand and turned away, leaving Kisara surprised.

"Seto, are you alright?"

Seto didn't say anything for a moment but finally answered, "Y-yes...I am."

They didn't say anything to each other for a while, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Neither one of them were able to make eye contact as they sat on the bed and basked in the awkward situation.

"...Kisara?" Seto broke the silence, "...Do you remember the day we met?"

Kisara looked at him and blinked, "Yes, I do."

Seto turned his head to the white-haired girl, "...Was it you?"

"What do you mean?"

"...Where you that creäture? The one who eliminated the men who destroyed my village?"

Kisara froze. She bowed her head a bit from the heavy weight that grew in her heart due to the fear and sadness she was now feeling, "...Yes." she answered.

Seto remembered that night. Seto remembered when he returned to his village and it was up in flames with the villagers screaming and running when the crimson flames were burning down their homes, as well as his mother who was trapped inside. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the men laughing at the burning village that they destroyed and holding Seto back.

"...Everything was on fire..." Kisara said quietly, "...Everyone was screaming and panicking...I saw the village and was mortified that my captors were there...and then I saw you crying out to your mother...and then something snapped inside of me, and the creäture just came out. I didn't know how to control it, but it just went and destroyed the men responsible...and after they were obliterated it was at ease and went back inside of me."

Seto stared at her as she told him that information. He saw the sadness in her light blue eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"Kisara? Are you alright?" Seto asked.

Kisara continued to look at the ground, "...No...just ashamed."

"Ashamed? Of what?" Seto asked.

"...That you had to find out that I'm a monster."

Seto couldn't believe what he just heard. Kisara calling herself a monster was absolutely untrue in Seto's view, she was anything but a monster.

"No you're not." Seto said sternly.

Kisara looked up at Seto and blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You are not a monster, you never hurt anyone. If anything, while my village was partially destroyed by those scoundrels, you saved it from further damage." Seto explained.

Kisara placed a piece of her white hair behind her ear. "I have?"

Seto gave Kisara a serious expression, "Yes, and it was from that night when I saw this white dragon that I wanted to be part of something great," Seto got up from the bed and walked towards the window and looked out into the city, "I wanted to become part of something that can protect this city from the destruction my village suffered, to prevent a tragedy like that from ever happening again, and to bring justice upon criminals who dare harm the peace of this country," Seto looks back at Kisara, "and it was because of you."

"Me?" Kisara said in surprise.

Seto nodded and walked towards Kisara, "Yes you. You inspired me that night when I saved you from your captors, and when you saved my village that night. And for that I thank you for that, Kisara."

Kisara couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was being praised by a man of the court. She was so overwhelmed she turned crimson in the face and turned away from Seto, "W-well I couldn't possibly be the cause of your success, I mean you became a priest all by yourself."

Seto blinked, "Kisara, is something the matter? You look like you're burning up."

Seto tried to touch Kisara's forehead but she leaned back to avoid his touch, only to fall onto his bed and Seto lost his balance and fell on top of her.

There was an awkward silence as Kisara and Seto looked into each other's blue eyes. Seto felt his heart beat faster than usual and his face became hot, and Kisara was frozen.

Seto wanted to get off of her but he found it impossible as he was frozen as well, while Kisara was laying beneath him wide-eyed she felt her chest getting heavier from the sheer shock of the situation.

Seto's brain tried to register what was happening. When he realized what he was doing he quickly got off of the woman, he felt a sense of embarrassment and shame from having a girl beneath him in such an intimate way.

"I-I apologize." Seto said nervously with a blush on his face.

Kisara looked away, she was just as embarrassed as Seto, "No, don't apologize, I was the one that leaned back."

Seto pushed his hair back with his hand as his thoughts spiralled into chaos.

_"You incompetent fool!"_ Seto scolded himself. _"How could you be such a ditz and lose all sense of reality back there! you were on top of a woman you barely know and only saw once as a child! What kind of impression have you given her as a priest who is such a clutz!? A complete imbecile that's what!"_

Seto looked back at Kisara, who was stroking a piece of her white hair. What caught Seto's attention was the moonlight that shun onto her hair and made her look like she was glowing, Seto admitted she was very beautiful.

"You know," Seto says, "The moonlight truly brings out your radiance, Kisara."

Kisara looked at Seto in surprise, "Radiance?" she looked away, "No that isn't true, you saw what the people in the village called me that day when they stoned me...they said I was a bad omen, and that I was hideous because of my hair."

Seto snorted, "Those people are fools who are afraid of what they don't understand," Seto's eyes softened as sat next to Kisara and takes a piece of her hair, "You shouldn't believe such accusations...if anything you have beautiful hair."

Kisara blushed and started to heat up again, "...You are the first person to ever tell me that, Seto."

Seto continued to study Kisara, from how soft her skin looked and how her hair glowed in the moonlight. He turned away from her when he realized what he was doing, he felt his sense of duty coming over him as well as his master Akunadin's words in his mind. His master always told him that he is to not let any temptation come over him and that as a priest he has a moral obligation to practiced what he preached and be higher than anyone else. Though this time he had had a difficult time keeping his composure with Kisara, who was a rare beauty in his opinion. As long as he can remember Seto always had a keen interest in women when he hit puberty and thought about having a relationship, but when he became a priest with Akunadin as his master he started to get lectures about keeping himself in control, especially when it came to love.

_"As a priest, it is your duty to be higher than anyone else in morality and honor Seto. You must never forget that, as for your interest in female companionship you must not let that distract you from your responsibilities to the pharaoh. You won't be able to have time to get romantically involved with someone or even start a family as the king is always your top priority. Celibacy is the best way to go in the life of a priest."_

Seto remembered Akunadin's words. While Seto had a lot of self discipline and is strict as a priest, a part of him was also very lonely, while he was grateful to serve the pharaoh he felt like there was something missing from his life.

"I missed you, Seto."

Seto blinked at Kisara, who was smiling at him, "You did?" Seto asked.

"...Very much. Ever since the night you saved me I never stopped thinking about you Seto. I always hoped, that someday...we would meet each other again." Kisara said as she continued smiling.

Seto started to feel something in his heart from those words. He smiled a bit, "To be honest Kisara...I always hoped that maybe we would someday meet again as well...though it's a shame that it was under these circumstances."

Seto and Kisara didn't realize that they ended up touching each other's hands as they were distracted by one smiling at the other. it was only after a few seconds when they felt the contact had they separated, both hearts were racing and they both flushed.

"Well, I guess I better take my leave now," Kisara stated as she motioned to stand up.

"Kisara...don't go." Seto said, almost pleaded.

Kisara stopped and looked at Seto, who looked at her with blue eyes filled with a slight hint of fear of seeing her go.

"If I may ask...would you care to accompany me in bed? Just for tonight?" Seto asked.

Kisara was shocked from Seto's request, "You mean...share a bed...with you?"

"Just for the night...since Bakura is loose in the city somewhere, it wouldn't be safe to be alone where he could be lurking in the shadows like the monster he is." Seto said.

After a moment of silence, Kisara smiled and got on the bed with the covers over her, "As you wish, priest Seto."

Seto smiled and laid in bed with her. While Kisara ended up falling asleep Seto was still awake and he was gazing on her, the moonlight shun on Kisara and made her white hair sparkle like the rarest jewels.

_"You are my light, Kisara."_ Seto thought to himself and he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Please R&amp;R**_


End file.
